Battle of Light and Dark
The Battle of Light and Dark is the final engagement of the Battle against the Dark Cloud and the last battle of the Nine Realms-half of the campaign. Prelude Following the Battle of Sydney; the Adelaide Union's forces have become somewhat depleted and exhausted forcing them to rest before making the final assault. Molmanoth - a Demon formerly loyal to Kokabiel - betray his master and decides to lead a faction of demons with Mortal realm and Angels against Kokabiel's forces. Battle David uses his abilities to teleport the attacking force into Jotunheim armed with medieval weapons due to the Anti-Firearm Barrier placed on the realm by Loki and begin the assault against Kokabiel's scourge and the remaining forces of Loki's Followers. They easily carve a path to Kokabiel's base as they prepare the final assault to capture him, but he launches a surprise attack on them killing Uriel, and knocking away Rachael and the Angels as Felicity proceeds to battle against him. Felicity gains the upper hand and is able to launch a beam of light against his beam of Pure Darkness. However, Kokabiel's Pure Darkness begins to slowly turn into Darkness as the last light in his heart slowly burns out as he begins to fall once again. Kokabiel eventually overpowers after becoming the new Devil and proceeds to kill a large number of Angels and Demons along with accidentally killing a majority of Loki's Followers. David begins to try to fight back, but Kokabiel is too powerful him and knocks him away each time. David eventually decides that his nice-guy persona is worthless allowing him to ascend to Godhood and proceeds to effortless overpower the twice Fallen Watcher Angel. David eventually gets hold of the Was Sceptre and uses it to freeze Kokabiel in place and forces his essence into a dead Demon before using Sceptre to erase Kokabiel's essence and the Demon's body from existence - Kokabiel's body falls to ground and withers into husk signalling to death of Kokabiel as an Angel can't live without their essence, but due to nature of his death David's soul is damned for killing him. David senses Loki waiting for him and decides to send everyone back to Earth as he prepares to battle against Loki on his own. And sure enough; a colossally destructive battle ensues resulting in many mountains being destroyed, rivers turned into lakes, and lakes into oceans. Loki reveals his intentions were to find a worthy foe to kill him for good and that he regrets his path of vengeance as it brought him no fulfilment and accomplished basically nothing. Loki uses the Was Sceptre to turn himself back into Jotnar-Archangel Hybrid and with his God powers - manages to overpower David for a while before David isn't able to see through his illusions and punches through Loki's heart mortally wounding. Loki reveals Darkness's prophetic end and how he is trying to avoid while also telling him an effective way to stop him is the destroy the God barrier in order to use Zeus' lightning to save the WOLFHOUND Empire and all of Humanity. Loki dies shortly after as the Dark Clouds finally disperse for good. Aftermath Following the death of Loki; David destroys the Stone of Cain that he made a "key" after erasing Lucifer causing a massive earthquake in Christchurch and Lisbon before setting with the goal to destroy the God Barrier and heed the advice of Loki. Category:Battles